


Pour une couronne d'épines

by Himdall



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himdall/pseuds/Himdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me traque, peur qu'il me trouve, peur qu'il me ramène là-bas…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà! Avec une fic bien sinistre centrée sur Cornelia! :D
> 
> O.O.O.O

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les gratte-ciels de New-York, prenant dès lors une couleur rougeâtre qui le faisait ressembler à une orange, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs et raides se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, tenant fermement la main d'une petite fille.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer à la vie new-yorkaise, elle qui avait toujours vécu à Hetherfeild, il lui avait fallu s'accoutumer aux immenses embouteillages, à la pollution, aux bruits mais surtout au rythme de vie des habitants de la ville. Ils vivaient à cent à l'heure ici, vacant sans cesse à milles occupations, n'ayant jamais de temps de repos et pourtant ne semblaient jamais fatiguer. La jeune femme soupira profondément.

« Maman, Maman ! Dépêche-toi ! Tom and Jerry ! » marmonna la fillette en trépignant impatiemment. « Ça va commencer ! »

Sa mère soupira davantage, regrettant amèrement d'avoir introduit la télévision dans leur appartement, sa vie étant dorénavant rythmée par les horaires de dessins animés pour jeunes enfants.  
Arrivées dans le hall de leur immeuble, la fillette se précipita vivement dans l'ascenseur, bousculant au passage deux de leurs voisins avant de se dandiner et de sautiller devant les boutons. « Maman ! » lança-t-elle de sa petite voix alors que l'adulte était en train de discuter de la prochaine réunion organisée par le syndicat de l'immeuble. Comprenant que décidément, les aventures du chat et de la souris étaient d'une importance capitale, la jeune femme salua poliment les adultes et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Alors que celui-ci les montait vers leur foyer, elle fronça ses sourcils, fixant sa fille d'un air désapprobateur.

« Milly, on ne bouscule pas les gens quand ils sont dans l'ascenseur ! C'est comme dans le métro ! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est mal élevé. Je ne veux plus te voir le faire, tu m'entends ? ! »  
La grondée baissa honteusement la tête, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau bleu. « Milly est désolée… » murmura-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres dodues et bien roses.  
Sa mère roula ses prunelles azure avant de sourire d'un air plus doux. « Allez, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois si tu me promets de ne plus le faire et d'être bien sage ce soir, je suis vraiment fatiguée » Rajouta-t-elle en faisant tourner la clé dans la porte d'entrée.

Alors que la fillette s'installait avec joie dans les coussins du canapé devant la télévision pour savourer avec délice son émission, l'adulte, elle, referma avec mille précautions la porte d'entrée, la verrouillant autant que possible. Elle soupira. Elle savait que s'il voulait venir, ça n'était pas qu'une simple porte – aussi solide fût-elle, qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Même s'il voulait entrer, même s'il leur voulait du mal, jamais, jamais elle ne le laisserait faire. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient avec force sur les fenêtres. Non, plus de doute possible, l'automne était bien installé et l'hiver ne tarderait pas à venir, affaiblissant encore plus le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait. Elle grelotta un moment à rester là, devant la fenêtre à regarder le ciel s'assombrir puis alla prendre l'enfant dans ses bras afin de la cajoler. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le battement de son petit cœur contre son corps que Cornelia se sentit enfin apaisée.

Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui prenait à sa mère, la fillette se retourna légèrement et vînt lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur le visage. « Maman a peur ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille sache ce qu'il se passait, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle renonce à une vie de petite fille ordinaire. Mais en même temps, elle avait vu avec les parents d'Elyon combien le mensonge était néfaste et surtout inutile. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels l'inquiétude se reflétait, rencontrèrent les prunelles brunes de l'enfant.  
« Maman ?"

Elle secoua doucement la tête. « C'est rien, Milly j'ai juste beaucoup de travail. Tu me promets d'être sage, je dois me concentrer ? »

La petite hocha docilement la tête avant de se replonger dans les aventures du chat et de la souris. Cornelia se releva et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine après avoir sorti d'une étagère un très gros dossier duquel plusieurs feuilles s'échappaient. Las, elle commença à chercher l'inspiration, cependant, au lieu de songer à de nouvelles décorations florales, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son passé, à tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis cette nuit, depuis qu'elle avait fui, qu'elle les avait tous abandonnés. Elle se releva doucement avant de se remettre à la fenêtre et de regarder la pluie s'abattre violemment sur la ville.

« Irma ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix amère entre ses dents, un souffle à peine audible, étouffé par son nœud grandissant. Il lui semblait que chaque goutte d'eau était un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle, il lui semblait entendre la rancœur de son amie dans le bruit incessant des gouttes qui tombaient toujours plus. Elle toussa un instant avant de glisser un coup d'œil à la pendule. « Mill, retire ton collant, ça va être l'heure du bain ! » Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et y fit couler l'eau. En plongeant sa main dans l'eau chaude, elle se remémora la bataille de la Mine Sous-marine, se rappelant combien elle avait eu peur dans la bulle d'air qui les avait transportés jusqu'à l'installation, il faut dire qu'à sa décharge, à cette époque, elle ne savait pas nager. Caleb l'avait serrée contre lui pendant tout le trajet, cherchant à la rassurer. Sa gorge se serra. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé de leur corps froids allongés, couverts de sang ? De leur regard vide et dénué de vie ? Combien de fois ? Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut, couverte de sueur, à cause du rire de Phobos qui résonnait encore dans ses tympans ?

Jamais, jamais il ne les retrouverait. Et quand bien même cela arriverait, elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que sa fille et elle-même fussent en sécurité, quitte à tout laisser derrière elles à nouveau.  
Alors qu'elle savonnait l'enfant, elle sursauta, dérangée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rapidement, elle se sécha la main sur son jean bleu et décrocha. Elle eut beau appeler plusieurs fois, personne ne lui répondit, elle n'entendit que le grésillement de la ligne téléphonique. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de mettre fin à l'appel et de recomposer un numéro.

« Olivia ? C'est Cécilia. Oui, ça a recommencé… Non-Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir la police pour ça, c'était juste un appel cette fois. Mais… Oui, est-ce que tu crois que je peux venir chez toi avec la petite pour ce soir ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée en ce moment… Bah écoute, parfait ! Je la fais dîner puis on te rejoint à ton appart ! Génial ! »  
Elle eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle se reprit en constatant que la fillette la fixait de ses prunelles brunes. « Maman ? » Elle lui sourit. « C'est rien ma chérie. On va aller chez Olivia ce soir ! Je te fais vite avaler un truc et hop, en route ! » 

L'enfant baissa la tête un instant, contemplant l'eau savonneuse, l'esprit absent. Ne constatant pas son désarroi, sa mère se redressa, s'éloignant de la baignoire pour aller chercher une serviette dans le placard de la pièce. Milly restait là, toujours l'esprit ailleurs, elle ne tressaillit uniquement lorsque Cornelia lui passa le linge chaud sur ses frêles épaules, laissant celle-ci la redresser et la sortir de la baignoire.

« Maman ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que l'ancienne gardienne s'efforçait à frotter la serviette contre son corps enfantin pour le sécher. « Maman ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau, en posant une main sur le crâne blond de cette dernière qui, sentant le contact, redressa aussitôt la tête pour croiser son regard. « Oui ? »

La fillette se trémoussa, gênée, frottant son pied droit contre sa jambe gauche, montrant ainsi ostensiblement son embarras. « Maman a encore été embêtée ? » osa-t-elle enfin demander. Du haut de ses six ans, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre clairement ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait que sa mère était préoccupée, qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Oui, elle avait écouté une conversation entre elle et son amie Olivia. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dormir, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se relever pour ainsi espionner, attraper quelques bribes de leur conversation. Cependant, non seulement elle l'avait fait mais depuis, ce qu'elle avait entendu lui avait fait très peur. Quelqu'un embêtait sa mère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était pour cela qu'elle fermait toujours à clé la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ou qu'elle se retournait plusieurs fois sur le trajet de l'école.

« Milly pourrait protéger Maman ? »

L'ancienne gardienne fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas de voir l'impact qu'avait cette situation sur sa fille, cherchant à tout prix à la préserver. Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien Milly, vraiment rien. Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas ! Maintenant, va enfiler une culotte et attends-moi dans la chambre s'il te plait. »

Elle se redressa, s'accoudant contre le lavabo alors que la petite obéit. Cornelia souffla longuement avant de se passer une main aux ongles rongés sur le front. Passé un instant, la blonde fixa ses cuticules abîmées, se demandant depuis combien de temps exactement cette sale habitude l'avait reprise. Elle se souvint qu'enfant, elle se mordillait le bout des doigts lorsqu'elle était dans le noir – habitude reprise par sa fille aujourd'hui, qu'adolescente c'était lors des attaques de grandes envergures de Cédric qu'elle portait ses mains à sa bouche. Elle avait dû reprendre ce tic quand elle avait commencé à se sentir observée, épiée, traquée. Où qu'elle aille, elle avait toujours l'impression que, tapie dans l'ombre, dissimulée dans la foule, une paie d'yeux la fixait, la dévorait. Cette sensation ne la quittait jamais, peu importe l'endroit et peu importe qu'elle fût seule ou non. Même en présence Milly ou d'Olivia, cet individu était là, l'étouffant peu à peu. Son amie lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'aller voir la police mais pour leur dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle recevait des appels étranges ? Qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la suivait ? Ils allaient la prendre pour une dingue et ça n'arrangerait vraiment rien. Pendant une période, elle avait cru que ça pouvait être Phobos mais cette théorie n'avait aucun sens. Il avait vaincu les W.I.T.C.H, avait écrasé la rébellion, s'était emparé du cœur de Kandrakar. Pourquoi diable la rechercherait-il maintenant qu'il avait tout ? Et puis, elle avait beau le haïr du plus profond de son être, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas le seul dingue de la galaxie. Perdue au fond de ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque son amie l'appela à nouveau, lui demandant si elle voulait qu'elle vînt la chercher. Elle se détendit.

O.O.O.O

C'était toute joyeuse que Milly entra dans « l'appartement » d'Olivia, se précipitant sur le grand lit que la pièce de vingt mètres carrés avait en son centre. Comme elle aimait cet endroit, il lui rappelait un petit nid d'oiseau.

« Va te laver les mains, Milly ! Et enlève tes chaussures ! On n'est pas chez les sauvages ici. » La gronda sa mère. « Olivia va encore penser que je ne sais pas t'élever ! »  
« Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de tel ! » rit la jeune femme alors qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée à double tour.

La fillette s'exécuta rapidement, retirant non seulement ses souliers mais également son collant afin de se glisser sous la couette colorée. « Ça y est, Olivia, elle t'a piqué ton lit ! » soupira la blonde en s'assoyant à la table se trouvant dans le coin cuisine tandis que son amie préparait une tisane pour la nuit. 

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, amusée. Quand elle lui versa l'eau bouillante dans une tasse, Cornelia posa ses prunelles bleues sur leur hôte, admirant la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. Étant moitié japonaise, Olivia s'amusait à reproduire la cérémonie du thé dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ne serait-ce que pour divertir ses invités. Il y avait peu d'étrangers les déserts du Texas, elle avait l'habitude qu'on scrutât, qu'on s'attardât sur ses longs cheveux de jais, bien lisses, impeccables ou sur ses yeux noirs légèrement bridés. Cornelia admirait ces traits asiatiques qui lui rappelaient méchamment Hay Lin. Ceux de la gardienne de l'air étaient beaucoup plus longs et plus fourchus à la pointe. Ils avaient l'habitude d'onduler le long de sa démarche, de l'entourer comme une douce aura. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient évidemment beaucoup plus bridés, tous les membres de sa famille étant chinois. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Olivia elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elles étaient semblables physiquement, malgré ces quelques différences.

« Ça va ? »

Cornelia sursauta avant de hocher doucement la tête et de boire une chaude gorgée de verveine. « O-Oui ça va… Je suis seulement un peu sonnée par tout ça… C'est tout. » Murmura-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille afin de dégager une partie de son visage. « Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai vraiment peur… Peur pour moi mais surtout pour la petite… J'ai peur qu'un jour il lui arrive un truc… »

Olivia hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait rencontré Cecilia il y avait deux ans de cela et seulement un an et demi plus tard, celle-ci était la proie d'un cinglé. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de prévenir les autorités mais son amie avait toujours refusé. Et d'un côté, elle devait bien reconnaître que l'individu n'avait encore rien fait de dangereux. Il ne s'était même pas montré.

« Bon ! Je propose qu'on monte ton lit ! »

La blonde se retourna et rencontra les yeux toujours rieurs de son amie. Elle hocha ensuite la tête et se baissa pour faire glisser l'autre matelas de dessous le lit déjà préparé. Là, elle se pencha afin d'agripper le pied replié, de le redresser et de mettre debout ce nouveau lit d'appoint. La Texane monta ensuite sur un escabeau pour agripper une petite caisse perchée au-dessus des placards du plan de travail de la cuisine, elle la reposa ensuite sur la table et en sortit une paire de draps. Quand le lit fut dressé, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en pyjama, firent leur toilette et se glissèrent sous les couvertures.  
Cornelia restait là, ainsi allongée dans la pénombre, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par la respiration régulière de son amie et de sa fille. Si ces deux-là avaient pu tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la blonde, elle, était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Doucement, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux bleus s'humidifier, des larmes couler le long de ses joues roses. Elle hoqueta silencieusement.

Tout l'étouffait.

O.O.O.O

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur les plaines du village, ne laissant aux habitants que la faible lueur de leurs bougies pour seule lumière. Depuis la Dernière Bataille, la situation s'était détériorée : Phobos était sur le Trône pour toujours et à jamais, absorbant inlassablement la force vitale de Méridian. Plus personne, il n'y avait plus de prétendant, plus d'héritière légitime, plus de Gardiennes pour contrecarrer ses plans, en un mot comme en cent, il avait atteint son objectif.

Assis sur son trône majestueux, dans la douce pénombre de la grande salle illuminée d'une sinistre lueur, le Prince savourait son succès en se remémorant ses exploits passés. Il se souvenait du visage apeuré de la Gardienne de l'air alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lui écraser contre une paroi de son palais, il se souvenait du cri poussé par celle du feu quand il lui avait explosé la cage thoracique, mais surtout, il se souvenait de la lente agonie de leur chef, de la gardienne aux cheveux rouges, qui n'avait succombé à ses blessures qu'au bout de plusieurs heures – plusieurs longues heures. Sans oublier les yeux abasourdis de sa stupide sœur lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris ses véritables intentions. 

Oh oui, décidément, Phobos éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ces instants de bonheur. Un grognement se fit entendre à sa droite, il tourna son visage et sourit, tendant sa main pour caresser la créature à trois têtes ayant poussé ce râle. La pauvre bête avait faim… Il fallait dire qu'avec sa corpulence ce cerbère devait manger plus souvent que ses autres animaux domestiques. Il roula ses yeux noirs tout en claquant des doigts. Quelques instants plus tard, les lourdes portes de la salle du trône s'entrouvrirent légèrement afin de laisser passer une frêle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtue d'une tenue de domestique sombre constituée d'une chemise brune, d'un corset et d'une jupe longue noire. Timidement, elle passa une main abimée dans ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés avant de baisser ses yeux bleus vers le marbre du sol. Ainsi soumise, elle attendit qu'il lui donnât un ordre.

« Irma, il a faim ! » Susurra-t-il, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses fines lèvres.

Elle osa lever son regard, elle osa le fixer, lui montrer ainsi l'étendue de sa haine. Oui, elle détestait ce type, elle le maudissait, lui souhaitant de mourir dans les pires souffrances imaginables ! Tout comme celles qu'avaient subies ses amies. La bête grogna, une de ses têtes s'étouffant dans sa bave. « Va-t'occuper lui ! » Elle eut un haut cœur. Cette créature était l'une des plus dégoutantes du bestiaire de Phobos, une des plus dégoutantes et une des plus agressives envers elle. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait, les trois gueules claquaient des crocs, prêtes à lui arracher la main. Alors qu'elle faisait un geste vers lui, un bruissement lui indiqua que quelque chose s'avançait – quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un reptile de plusieurs mètres de haut qui la toisait d'un regard méprisant.

« Allez vite ! Le Prince attend ! »

Elle trembla comme une feuille, hochant doucement la tête avant de disparaître dans les couloirs en tirant sur la chaîne de métal d'argent qui pendait du collier de la tête centrale. Alors qu'elle puisait dans toutes ses forces pour faire avancer cette horrible bête, Irma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mine de dégout. Seulement, l'objet de son ressentiment n'était l'animal qu'elle trainait, le Prince débile ou sa saleté de reptile, non, c'était elle. Elle se dégoutait, se dégoutait tellement. Comment avait-elle pu trembler ainsi devant Cédric ? Oh, elle était bien consciente qu'après plusieurs mois de mauvais traitements, de coups, son instinct était devenu docile, n'osant plus afficher une attitude provocante, insolente. Elle s'était muée en une petite servante soumise. Elle rageait intérieurement, tirant plus violemment sur la chaine au grand dam de la bête.

Phobos, lui, écoutait avait attention le rapport de son subalterne. Pendant six ans, il avait consolidé son régime, écrasant définitivement la rébellion, enracinant des gouvernements locaux dévoués à sa cause, mettant en branle une administration centralisée. Plus aucune parcelle de Méridian ne lui échappait. Maintenant, il fallait voir plus loin. La Terre ? Intéressant ! Il hochait la tête, approuvant le projet. Tendant sa main gauche, il attrapa dans une coupe d'or sculptée, une belle grappe de raisin, les gobant un par un d'un air songeur. Les yeux noirs du Prince s'étaient embrumés, pensant à mille et une stratégies, à mille et un sales coups qui le conduiraient à la victoire. Dans peu de temps, le monde des anciennes Gardiennes serait à lui.

O.O.O.O

Milly regardait par la fenêtre, en soupirant, s'ennuyant profondément. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les cours de danse, elle se trouvait ridicule dans son justaucorps rose saumon, dans ses collants de la même couleur. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un gros bonbon. Sa mère l'avait inscrite à l'académie de danse après avoir appris qu'elle passait tous ses cours de judo dans les toilettes au lieu d'aller sur le tatami. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'aimait juste pas le sport. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que sa mère s'efforçait à l'inscrire à des activités sportives le mercredi après-midi quand elle pouvait rester à la maison à regarder la télé ou dessiner. La fillette s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux. Allons bon, voilà que la vieille dame voulait qu'elle levât la jambe. Ce fut en sautillant lourdement, en se maintenant à la barre avec sa main potelée qu'elle parvint seulement à effectuer la figure et à tenir sa jambe gauche droit devant elle, gainée comme un piquet. Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, sa mère vint, enfin, la sortir de son calvaire. Alors qu'elle était dans le vestiaire, qu'elle se débarrassait de son costume de bonbon, la blonde parlait avec son professeur de danse.

« Milly tu es prête ? Il faut que j'aille prendre du lait… »

La fillette se hâta davantage, fermant les boutons de sa robe, enfilant son gros pull vert et glissant ses petits pieds dans ses bottes jaunes. Étourdie, elle chercha des yeux son imperméable couleur poussin, le trouva, le mit avant de se rendre compte que sa poche gauche était beaucoup plus lourde. Elle fronça les sourcils, plongea sa mimine et, ô merveille, en sortit plusieurs bonbons enveloppés dans des papiers colorés. Émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle les remit discrètement tout en en portant un à sa bouche dodue. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux, savourant la douceur. C'était à la fois sucré, acidulé. Jamais elle n'avait gouté un tel bonbon. Rapidement, elle se retourna vers ses camarades.

« Merchi pour les bonbons ! Ch'est vraiment sympa ! » Dit-elle à une de ses petites amies rousses en lui déposant un baiser bien baveux sur la joue avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa mère.

La petite trottinait gentiment devant sa mère tout en mastiquant assidument sa sucrerie. La jeune femme fronça doucement les sourcils n'aimant pas que sa fille s'adonnât comme ça à des banquets derrière son dos.

« Milly, arrête de te goinfrer, sinon tu ne vas jamais manger le dîner ! » Elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant sa fillette si guillerette. « Qui te les a donnés ? »  
L'enfant mâchouilla, profitant des derniers instants de sa douceur, puis lorsqu'elle eut fondu, que le parfum s'estompa dans sa bouche, elle lui répondit enfin. « C'est Sophie, Maman ! »  
L'adulte fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Sophie ? La petite rousse ? Celle dont les parents tiennent une chocolaterie ? » La fillette hocha doucement la tête. « Elle en rapporte souvent et les partage avec nous ! Elle est chouette Sophie ! »  
Elle s'arrêta un petit moment, fronçant ses sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Le bonbon n'avait pas le gout de chocolat. C'était un autre goût. Très bon mais un autre, elle n'en avait jamais gouté de tel !

O.O.O.O

Il faisait beau à New York en ce jour hivernal, les faibles rayons du soleil rendaient étincelant la poudreuse qui était tombée toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'arrière de sa petite boutique, arrangeant au mieux les décorations florales, jouant avec les roses et les jonquilles, elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant son œuvre. Même durant cette saison, ses fleurs étaient toujours aussi resplendissantes, avaient leurs couleurs aussi vives qu'en été. La fleuriste eut un sourire. Pas étonnant pour une Gardienne de la terre, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur avant que de baisser la tête, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son œuvre. Will était morte, elle le savait… Elles étaient toutes mortes à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle avait été incapable d'affronter la réalité, incapable de se confronter à ses peurs et de se battre parmi ses amies le jour du Couronnement… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être fière de ses fleurs, de ses pouvoirs. Le tintement d'une cloche la tira de ses rêveries et, s'essuyant les mains avec son tablier, elle entra dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir.

« Oh, bonjour Lizzy, comment allez-vous ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle à la cliente rousse qui humait jusqu'à lors, les senteurs des pivoines de la devanture.

« Bonjour Cecilia, je souhaiterais un bouquet de roses, s'il vous plait, comme la dernière fois. Elles étaient si jolies ! Vous avez la main incroyablement verte ! » Répondit-elle en tripotant le bout de sa grosse écharpe laineuse.

La blonde s'exécuta en souriant, appréciant – malgré sa résolution, le compliment que l'on venait de lui faire, attrapa lesdites fleurs et alors qu'elle les dressait en bouquet, lança « encore merci pour les chocolats de mercredi, Milly a tout dévoré en quelques minutes ! Ils avaient l'air vraiment délicieux ! » Sa cliente la fixa un moment l'air étonné. « Mais Sophie n'a rien apporté ce mercredi-ci, on avait une grosse commande à honorer pour un anniversaire… »

Cornelia l'observa un instant, interloquée. « Ah, elle – elle a dû en retrouver dans son manteau et a cru que c'était Sophie… Elle avait dû les mettre de côté, puis les a simplement oubliés dans sa poche, ça arrive – j'imagine. » La voix de la blonde était un peu tremblante, non elle devait se faire des idées. Elle secoua vivement la tête sous l'air surpris de sa cliente. « Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment… »

Cet après-midi-là, en raccompagnant sa fille après l'école, la blonde se retourna plusieurs fois, aux aguets, scrutant de ses prunelles bleues, un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui lui aurait indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit et qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui lui suivait. Elle déglutit. Tout semblait silencieux depuis que la poudreuse recouvrait les ruelles de la ville, les bruits étant étouffés par le manteau blanc. Elle étreignit davantage la main gantée de l'enfant qui lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui justifiait cette pression.

« Maman est énervée ? J'ai rien fait… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant et lui tapota la joue, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait pas imaginé lui faire peur. Doucement elle lui sourit avant de lui poser un baiser sur son petit front.  
« Non, non, Milly, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi… C'est juste ma tête qui me fait vraiment mal… On va vite rentrer, d'accord ? »

Candide, l'enfant lui sourit davantage, embrassant la main gantée de Cornelia. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. « On va se dépêcher pour que tu puisses regarder ton dessin animé, Milly. » La fillette sautilla avant d'accourir vers leur domicile. Une fois devant leur porte, l'adulte fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la clé. Milly, elle, trépignait d'impatience, gonflant ses joues pour passer le temps.

« Milly, reste là. »

La fillette stoppa son petit jeu aussi sec, ne comprenant pas le ton grave, sérieux teinté d'inquiétude de sa mère. Cette dernière lui indiqua des yeux d'aller vers la cage d'escaliers, ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment en saisir le sens.

Rassurée de voir la fillette se dissimuler dans la pénombre, Cornelia donna un petit coup dans la porte d'entrée, juste assez pour se glisser à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Il n'y avait comme lumière que la faible lueur de la lune, illuminant ce crépuscule d'hiver, ce qui accentuait l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Quelqu'un était entré chez elle, elle en était persuadée, pour une raison simple : en partant, elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Or, quand elle avait voulu tourner la clé dans la serrure à leur arrivée, un seul tour avait suffi, prouvant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement mais n'avait pas pensé à refermer à clé la porte. Elle déglutit. Elle avait fini par atteindre sa petite chambre, au bout de leur domicile et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra.

Là encore, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. La blonde ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand-chose. A tâtons, elle parvint à trouver l'interrupteur mais lorsqu'elle l'actionna, la pénombre demeura. L'intrus avait dû couper l'électricité. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, faute de l'avoir vu. Quelque chose entra dans sa peau, la piquait, la brulait. Ne comprenant pas ce dont il s'agissait, elle s'agrippa davantage à ses draps, accentuant ainsi sa peine. Elle se redressa d'un bond, valsant en arrière, retombant contre le parquet de la chambre. La jeune femme gémit avant de saisir de sa main blessée son portable se trouvant dans la poche arrière de son jean. D'une poigne hésitante, elle réussit à enclencher l'application « lampe de poche », parvenant enfin à éclairer la pièce. Finalement, hésitante, elle le dirigea vers son lit et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Étaient flanqués tout au long du couvre-lit et sur les oreillers, des ronces aiguisées, des roses et des pétales noirs. Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas avant de sursauter après avoir heurté le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la chambre. Ses prunelles bleues se focalisèrent sur son pathétique reflet. Cornelia était là, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en sueur, les bras ballants, la tête lourde, la respiration haletante. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles, cherchant à taire le rire cynique qui vrillait ses tympans. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent à nouveau.  
Elle voyait de la fumée sombre, semblable au brouillard, provenir du miroir comme si ce dernier était devenu une porte ou pire, un portail. Elle crut apercevoir une ombre devenant de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus distincte. Son sang se mit à pulser dans ses tempes.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, Cornelia… » 

La jeune femme sursauta avec une telle force qu'elle retomba à nouveau à terre. Là, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de se carapater à genoux à l'autre bout de la pièce, se recroquevillant autant que possible contre le coin du mur, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, fixant du coin d'un œil rougi par les larmes, le miroir. Le rire s'encrait dans son esprit. De même, le parfum lourd, enivrant des roses noires l'asphyxiait davantage, lui faisant perdre conscience au fur et à mesure. Tout devenait flou. Elle crut distinguer dans la noirceur de la chambre, une large main qui s'apprêtait à la saisir.

« Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, Cornelia. » 

Elle gémit davantage, se recroquevillant encore plus, comme si elle cherchait à disparaître dans le mur de la pièce. Elle en était réduite à sangloter, à renifler contre ses genoux alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, que chaque objet était déformé. Relevant la tête, balayant du regard la pièce, elle aperçut, près de la porte, deux grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient, presque teintés d'inquiétude. Cornelia poussa un cri avant de perdre connaissance.

O.O.O.O


	2. Epines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
> Voici le chapitre 2. Quelques précisions cependant : me destinant à un master 2 de droit du Moyen-âge (ou plus particulièrement du système des ordalies au Bas Moyen-âge si jamais ça intéresse quelqu’un), j’en ai profité pour glisser quelques références au droit, à des positions qui existaient au médiéval pour qualifier des fonctions exercées par des personnages à Méridian. En effet, Meridian parait être semblable à notre Moyen-âge, dès lors je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant.  
> Cedric exerce donc la fonction de Maire du Palais qui est le plus haut rang de noblesse et de pouvoir après le Prince. C’est un peu le rôle d’une Main du Roi dans Game of Thrones avec pas mal de différences quand même puisque le Maire du Palais a un vrai rôle politique et décisionnel, bien que le Prince soit au-dessus de lui et prenne seul les décisions in fine. C’est une fonction qui va bien à Cedric. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, on a tendance à le limiter à un simple Chef de la Garde sauf qu’il y a plusieurs arguments qui vont dans le sens contraire :  
> \- 1° C’est Réthor (je crois que c’est lui)  
> \- 2° Chef de la Garde n’est pas une fonction assez haute dans la hiérarchie – notamment médiévale, pour être qualifié de « Lord » or, c’est ainsi que Yan Lin appelle Cedric lorsqu’elle voit le portrait qu’en a fait Hay Lin.  
> \- 3° Un Chef de Garde est un simple exécutant des ordres du Prince, un simple subalterne parmi d’autres. Or, Cedric est toujours en relation avec Phobos, il le conseille, ils dînent même ensemble !  
> Ensuite je me suis permis de donner des noms aux différentes places de Meridian. Pour une raison simple, je vais étendre l’univers et il me semble intéressant de travailler sur un matériel que l’on peut nommer (ça rapporte du réalisme).  
> Enfin, parlons de la time line ! Bon ! J’ai complètement retravaillé celle de Phobos parce qu’autrement il y a trop d’incohérences. En effet, on nous dit que Yan Lin le combattait déjà (il devrait donc avoir un certain âge, ce qui n’est pas le cas). De plus si elle le combattait déjà, cela veut dire qu’il était déjà sur le trône quand Yan Lin était Gardienne. Certes, c’est bien sauf qu’alors comment ses parents ont eu Elyon ? Phobos n’a pas pu les garder en vie puisqu’il est sur le trône à leur place. De même, si j’en crois la page de Witchwikia Phobos a treize ans d’écart avec Elyon. Ce qui revient à dire, qu’un garçon de treize ans parvient à monter un coup d’Etat, tue son père et sa mère (qui était en plein accouchement vu qu’on n’a pas eu le temps de donner un prénom à la petite princesse) et installe, seul, une tyrannie ?  
> Ainsi, à mes yeux, cette chronologie ne tient pas. Aussi, je me suis amusée à la retravailler. Dès lors, Phobos est une entité maléfique et plus ou moins immortelle, un mal né en même temps que la lumière, qu’il règne en tyran sur Meridian depuis si longtemps que plus personne ne sait depuis quand exactement. Quant à Elyon, elle serait la Lumière de Meridian, l’Elue destinée à le renverser, à monter sur le trône et à apaiser enfin les douleurs de ce peuple (un peu comme une sorte de Messie, j’aime bien l’aspect un peu religieux qu’il peut y avoir derrière).  
> Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire !
> 
> Oh, attendez, dernière chose ! Dans le dernier paragraphe, j’évoque un meuble situé dans un cabinet de curiosité. Il s’agit d’un Cabinet d’ébène d’Orphée du Roi de Suède, avec à la place des petits personnages sculptés, Phobos a préféré y mettre des roses épineuses entrelacées ! Sacré Phobos !

Il n’y eut rien, rien excepté le vide, la sensation de flotter dans le néant. Pendant ce court laps de temps, pendant cette parenthèse suspendue, tout lui semblait loin, vide, comme si tout avait été mis sur pause. Plus de cris, plus d’angoisse, rien. Simplement le vide. Se laisser flotter.

Rapidement, trop vite, douloureusement, la jeune femme reprit contact avec la réalité. Sa tête était lourde, son esprit légèrement embrumé. Rouvrir les yeux fut l’épreuve la plus douloureuse. Tout était flou, elle ne distinguait que les couleurs, les formes demeurant incertaines. Cependant, presque aussitôt, une poussée d’adrénaline la prit, la secoua si violemment qu’elle crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter. Ses prunelles bleues en avaient rencontrée d’autres, très sombres, teintée de noir, à l’instar des _siennes_ … 

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, recouvrant petit à petit une vision claire, nette. A quelques centimètres seulement de son visage gracieux, se trouvait celui, très enfantin, de sa fille qui la scrutait nerveusement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, parfumé au chocolat, sur son nez. Malgré elle, Cornelia eut un sourire. En dépit de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère, la fillette n’en avait pas oublié le goûter – moment le plus important de la journée, et avait saisi la première tablette de chocolat avant que l’ancienne Gardienne ne s’effondrât.

Doucement, l’adulte déglutit, cherchant à reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Lentement, elle se passa une main blessée et lourde sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’enfant, l’examinant sous toutes les coutures. Tout d’abord, elle regarda les lèvres rosâtres puis, ses joues bien colorées, et enfin, ses yeux noirs, si noirs… Ceux-ci auraient paru étranges à quiconque tant ils étaient sombres et peu ordinaires. Cornelia sentit un spasme lui parcourir l’échine.

« Maman ? Maman a mal ? »

Il y eut un silence. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser. Elle bailla un instant.

« Non, Milly, ne fatigue pas ta Maman. »

Cornelia tourna la tête et aperçut Olivia qui venait d’apparaitre dans l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, tenant une tisane dans la main. Celle-ci aida son amie à se redresser.

« T’as d’la chance que je sois une sainte ! Si je n’étais pas venue te rapporter les médicaments que tu as oubliés, tu serais encore allongée au sol tandis que Milly serait encore en train de se goinfrer dans la cuisine ! 

—     Pourtant j’étais encore au sol… Tu as vraiment bien pris soin de moi ! »

L’invitée sourit à nouveau avant de se retourner vers le lit et de secouer la tête d’un air désolé.

« Qu’est- ce que c’est que ce foutoir ? C’est lui qui l’a fait ? Tu parles d’un romantisme… »

Cornelia hocha la tête, apeurée. Comprenant l’angoisse de la blonde, Olivia se tourna à nouveau vers l’enfant qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce avant de lui suggérer d’aller manger des céréales devant la télé, la faisant ainsi déguerpir à toute vitesse.

« On dirait qu’il y a le feu ou qu’elle va se faire manger ! rit-elle en la suivant des yeux.

—     Tu es vraiment douée avec les enfants, Olivia, je suis impressionnée.

—     Tu sais, je te vois faire avec elle depuis plus de deux ans. »

Cornelia sourit à nouveau, davantage apaisée par la présence de son amie et par ses confessions. En dépit de cette atmosphère apaisante, elle déglutit et se renfrogna, ses yeux s’embrumèrent, son sourire disparut. Consciente de ce changement, Olivia la prit dans ses bras et chercha à la réconforter davantage.

« Il est là… Il sait où j’habite maintenant. »

Olivia la dévisagea un instant, ferma les yeux, fouillant dans son esprit pour trouver les mots justes. Consoler quelqu’un n’est généralement pas quelque chose de très difficile, quelques mots doux apaisent les peines de cœur, quelques caresses, les plus gros chagrins, mais rassurer un être humain devenu proie est plus ardue, et Olivia, en ce moment précis, s’en rendait bien compte. Doucement, elle lui passa une main chaude dans ses longues mèches blondes.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux rougis de son amie, parut hésiter puis, lança « Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller à la police… ça va vraiment dégénérer sinon… »

L’ancienne Gardienne porta sa main abimée à sa bouche avant de se mordiller le bout des doigts et de la fixer l’air affolée « C’est pas possible… J’y suis déjà allée. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils, ne s’attendant pas à cette réponse. Elle lui avait déjà d’aller se plaindre plusieurs fois mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé, sous n’importe quel prétexte. « Mais, Cecilia, c’est grave tu sais. »

Son amie eut un regard gêné et s’entortillant les doigts, elle souffla « J’y suis allée trois fois, quand ça a commencé, quand il m’a envoyé des photos sur mon portable et quand il a parlé de Milly… 

—     Et donc ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda la métisse inquiète, en cherchant à capturer le regard fuyant de son interlocutrice.

—     … Ils m’ont prise pour une folle. »

Elle avait murmuré sa dernière phrase avec un ton si discret, si étouffé qu’il en était devenu à peine audible. Sentant qu’elle avait besoin de prendre des forces, compréhensive, Olivia l’aida à s’assoir sur le lit après avoir, d’un revers de main violent, les ronces et les roses noires encore présents sur celui-ci.

« Comment c’est arrivé, Cecilia ? souffla-t-elle.

—     J’avais si peur pour Milly…, chuchota la blonde, la tête baissée, concentrée sur ses genoux. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Alors la première fois, j’y suis allée en me disant que ça irait, qu’on me protègerait… On m’a ri au nez en disant que ça devait être un amoureux transi et maladroit. » Elle s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « La deuxième fois, j’avais les photos sur mon portable, je pensais vraiment qu’ils allaient voir que c’était du harcèlement, que c’était un dingue, mais… Mais quand j’ai voulu les leur montrer, j’étais tellement nerveuse qu’il s’est échappé de mes mains et…

—     Ah, c’est pour ça que l’écran est cassé ?

—     …, la blonde hocha la tête sans la relever. « Y avait plus de photos… J’ai dû partir… Puis, la dernière fois, je leur ai dit que ce gars parlait de ma fille, qu’il nous voulait du mal… Le policier qui prenait ma déposition s’est énervé… Il a dit qu’il me signalerait aux agents sociaux… Pour me retirer Milly… Qu’une petite fille comme elle n’avait pas à subir mes sautes d’humeur et mon instabilité. »

Cornelia avait cru pouvoir retenir ses larmes mais ne pût. En quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps de sortir sa dernière phrase, les sanglots avaient commencé. En quelques secondes à peine, elle était réduite à l’état de loque, affalée sur le lit, incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Doucement, alors qu’elle lui tapotait le dos, Olivia se releva et quitta le lit pour aller fermer la porte de la pièce. Devant l’air interloqué que lui jetait maintenant la blonde, la jeune femme se contenta d’hausser les épaules en souriant d’un air bienveillant « Pour ne pas que Milly entende. Elle regarde ses dessins animés, là. »

Cornelia avait cru pouvoir retenir ses larmes mais ne pût. En quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps de sortir sa dernière phrase, les sanglots avaient commencé. En quelques secondes à peine, elle était réduite à l’état de loque, affalée sur le lit, incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Doucement, alors qu’elle lui tapotait le dos, Olivia se releva et quitta le lit pour aller fermer la porte de la pièce. Devant l’air interloqué que lui jetait maintenant la blonde, la jeune femme se contenta d’hausser les épaules en souriant d’un air bienveillant « Pour ne pas que Milly entende. Elle regarde ses dessins animés, là. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Cornelia s’efforçant de se calmer, se redressant et se frottant les yeux. Oui, Milly, pour Milly… Pour elle, la jeune femme devait être forte. Si elle flanchait, l’enfant en ferait de même or, elle était sous sa responsabilité, c’était sa fille. Son amie se rassit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Aller, ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas dormir chez moi pendant quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que ça se calme, d’accord ? »

Malgré ses yeux encore humides, Cornelia parvint à acquiescer et même à sourire. Milly allait être enchantée, elle qui avait toujours adoré dormir à « l’appart. »

« Tiens au fait, j’ai tes pilules… »

Cornelia lui lança un regard et saisit la boite que son amie lui tendait depuis un moment. « Merci, c’est adorable de ta part. » Olivia l’observait avec bienveillance et lança « Allez, ça va aller. On va rester toutes les trois et ça ira ! »

O.O.O.O

Il faisait frais dans le village d’Ozette, endroit primordial dans la cartographie du royaume puisque situé sur le fief royal. Aucun habitant ne pouvait oublier que son suzerain était le Prince Phobos lui-même et non un de ses vassaux. Si dépendre ainsi directement du Prince comportait bon nombre de désagréments, de dangers, cela épargnait aux villageois de voir leur Maître se promener dans les ruelles tout en distribuant menaces et morts à quiconque avait le malheur de passer au même moment – à l’instar des nobliaux dans les domaines qu’ils administraient au nom du gouvernant. En effet, le Prince Phobos ne sortait jamais des murs de son palais, ne voulant pas se souiller en foulant les mêmes pavés que le peuple. Mais, bien évidemment, il envoyait les responsables de sa garde tourmenter la population. 

Les choses ne s’étaient pas arrangées depuis l’Avènement – jour où le Prince s’accapara le pouvoir pour toujours et à jamais. Si la naissance de la Lumière, si sa venue sur sa terre natale leur avait permis de croire à nouveau à la chute du Règne de l’Usurpateur, les habitants de Méridian n’avaient plus d’espoir. Tout était redevenu comme avant, quand tout était noir, sombre, sinistre, triste. Il était dit que Phobos était né en même temps que Méridian elle-même, qu’il avait toujours régné et que sa fin devait être apportée par la Lumière, par la venue de Cinq Gardiennes et de la Reine, que la Reine monterait enfin sur le Trône et apporterait la paix. Mais la Reine était morte, tuée par les mains du Prince. Reine, Roi il n’y a point, il n’y a que le Prince.

La répression fût terrible – il se murmurait alors que cinquante mille personnes furent exécutées et bien plus torturées. Tous ceux qui avaient été liés de près ou de loin à la Rébellion, avaient un jour critiqué la politique du Prince voire – pour les plus coupables, avaient critiqué le Prince lui-même, avaient été traqués, condamnés.

Loin de la crainte, loin de la peur, loin du fourmillement de la ville, Cédric avançait d’un pas lent dans les jardins intérieurs du château, savourant du regard les rosiers noirs aux épines dressées qui avaient poussé le long des hautes murailles, les allées de fleurs sombres vénéneuses soigneusement taillées et les quelques plantes carnivores plantées ci et là au gré des envies du Prince. Il eut un rictus. Dire que pendant un temps, ce superbe jardin avait été changé – pour les beaux yeux d’une gamine, en un banal jardin humain, admirable dans n’importe quel palais de rois terriens… Il laissa une main flâner contre les pétales d’une rose noire, admirant chacun de ses fins détails. Dans peu de temps, ces ronces se déchaineraient sur la Terre et s’amuseraient à étreindre ces petits être faibles, insignifiants que sont les Humains. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage pale.

Il continua sa visite pendant environ une trentaine de minutes, puis retourna à l’intérieur du palais gothique. Sa longue robe noire flottait légèrement alors qu’il glissait presque sur les dalles de pierre. Il passa une main sur ses épaulettes, mouvant ses très larges manches verdâtres. Les quelques servantes et domestiques qu’il croisait sur son chemin, s’inclinaient tous respectueusement, cherchant à éviter la colère du Maire du Palais. Il fit quelques pas de plus, il enjamba le grand escalier sculpté et, arrivé au troisième étage, il entra dans une antichambre dont les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes tapisseries richement brodées. Le blond s’engouffra ensuite dans une enfilade de pièces de différentes tailles et finit par arriver dans un petit salon ovale tapissé de noir. En son centre se trouvait une grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Il s’abaissa pour l’examiner. Au-dessus des flammes, une cage d’acier ensorcelée était suspendue et dans celle-ci, un assez gros œuf noirâtre était maintenu au chaud. Cedric, bien qu’un peu déçu que celui-ci ne bougeât pas, sourit en l’observant.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit la présence d’un individu dans l’embrasure de la porte. Alors il se releva et se retourna pour fixer le nouveau venu de ses prunelles grises.

« Tu es enfin rentrée ?

—     Oui, mais il faut que j’y retourne bientôt, ça s’agite.

—     Tu vas les mettre au pas, ma douce. »

Il la laissa s’avancer dans la pièce et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, devant la cheminée, lui prit la main.

« Dire qu’il ne bouge toujours pas…

—     La nature est lente, elle fait son office lentement pour être sûre de bien le faire. Ne brusquons pas les choses, tout viendra en temps et en heure. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux tandis qu’ils observaient ce mystérieux œuf. Soudain, la jeune femme se retourna légèrement vers l’homme et lui lança « Viens, Cedric, j’ai envie de te capturer dans ma toile. »  Il la considéra un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire tout à la fois tendre et moqueur « C’est toi qui sera prisonnière de mon étreinte. »

O.O.O.O

Une ombre se glissait dans les corridors du palais, les bras chargés de plats sales. Le festin avait été somptueux, les convives avaient pu savourer les meilleurs vins, les meilleurs plats. Ils avaient eu tous l’air d’apprécier l’évènement, le Prince lui-même avait paru détendu. La jeune servante se renfrogna davantage, ne supportant pas cette réminiscence soudaine. Comme elle s’était sentie humiliée quand elle avait dû le resservir de vin. Perdue dans ses pensées, Irma n’avait pas vu les gardes postés non loin et sans faire attention, les bouscula. Alors, l’un pris la mouche et, lui agrippant le bras, la projeta contre un mur.

« Fais attention, toi ! »

Irma ne put retenir un tremblement quand elle l’entendit vociférer ainsi. Oui, vraiment, elle était devenue bien docile, un vrai petit animal craintif, incapable de se rebeller contre ses maîtres. Aussi, elle se contenta de baisser la tête, espérant qu’il ne la frappât pas, qu’il estimât qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine.

Alors qu’il cherchait son fouet pour corriger cette écervelée, une voix grave s’éleva dans le couloir, ordonnant au garde de ne pas s’acharner ainsi sur elle. Celle-ci releva la tête et comprit que c’était le Chef de rang, valet principal, coordinateur des différents domestiques. Il s’agissait d’un homme grand, d’une cinquantaine d’années, vêtu d’une longue robe grise, bien terne comparées à celle des nobliaux.

« Cette servante est attendue dans les cuisines, elle doit récurer avec les autres, les plats du banquet. »

Sans demander son reste, Irma avait déguerpi, fui comme une petite souri. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre puis entra dans l’immense salle que constituaient les cuisines. Un endroit où d’ordinaire, il faisait une chaleur étouffante à cause du formidable four dans lequel de gigantesques flammes cuisaient les centaines – voire le bon millier, de plats à servir pour nourrir les habitants du château. Cependant, en ce moment, il faisait sombre, la pièce étant seulement éclairée par les chandeliers posés sur les tables de bois où les servantes s’affairaient, trempant leurs mains abimées dans des bacs d’eau glacée pour récurer les casseroles de cuivre et les plats d’or.

« Irma, te voilà ! »

Les yeux bleus de la brune se posèrent sur son interlocutrice, la fixant un instant avant d’hocher docilement la tête. « Oui, Claudine. Désolée pour le retard… Je, j’étais… »

Ladite Claudine la dévisagea avec une moue, puis remettant le bonnet blanc de son uniforme convenablement sur sa chevelure rousse, elle la tança légèrement. « Faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ta vie d’avant, Irma, autrement ça va mal se passer avec le Maire du Palais, tu le sais bien. »

Irma ne put retenir un frémissement en entendant le titre de Cedric, dès lors, elle lâcha un faible « oui » et la suivit derrière une table, saisit une casserole graisseuse dans la main gauche et de quoi frotter. Son esprit vagabonda, se remémorant bien des choses. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du moment où elle avait rouvert les yeux après plusieurs jours de coma. Là, elle s’était retrouvée allongée dans un lit d’appoint dans une cellule des donjons de Phobos. Elle n’avait même pas cherché à s’enfuir, son corps lui faisait trop mal tant il était bardé de blessures, de plaies. On l’avait à peine nourrie pendant plusieurs jours, l’épuisant aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Quand elle fut à peu près rétablie, deux gardes l’avaient saisie brutalement pour l’emmener dans la salle du Trône. Elle avait été jetée à ses pieds, vautrée à même le sol. Relevant la tête, ses prunelles avaient croisé les noires du Prince. Il avait souri. Cette ordure avait souri, savourant ce moment. Il lui avait alors dit d’une voix nonchalante que ses amies étaient mortes… Will, Taranee… Hay Lin… Oh Hay Lin... Son Hay Lin… Sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, tuée des mains de ce monstre….

«  _Hum, pas des miennes, non… C’est Miranda qui l’a dévorée. »_

La voix du monstre avait raisonné dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit tant il y avait d’échos. Entendre ainsi le tyran dans son esprit la terrorisait encore plus, la rendant toujours plus fragile.

_« Vos pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour être exploités au maximum par des gamines. »_

Choquée, elle avait placé vivement la paume de ses mains contre chacune de ses oreilles, espérant secrètement le faire taire.

_« Oh non, Irma, ne crois pas que c’est fini. Ça ne fait que commencer ! »_

Il avait ri, ri si fort qu’elle avait cru que ses tympans allaient exploser.

O.O.O.O

Elle frottait, frottait, astiquait de toutes ses forces afin de faire disparaitre la crasse. Tout devait briller. Alors qu’elle avait commencé à sécher la casserole, Claudine se racla la gorge et lança « Il parait que les chambres ont enfin fini d’être rénovées ! Parait qu’elles sont superbes ! »

Si Irma n’en avait cure de ces chambres, les autres servantes se mirent à piailler, à commenter, à spéculer sur qui en serait les hôtes.

« J’ai entendu dire que le Prince avait des vues sur la fille du Comte de Wellgonie. C’est une beauté resplendissante avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés !

—     Oh oui ! Je l’ai vue, elle est sublime ! Ce serait pour ça qu’il a fait rénover ces chambres ? Pour lui faire honneur ? rajouta une camarade qui récurait un bol de cuivre non loin d’elles.

—     J’en doute, une chambre est au cinquième et l’autre au troisième. Je vois mal le Prince installer sa belle à un autre étage que le sien, corrigea une autre domestique, occupée à nettoyer le sol.

—     Effectivement ! Mais d’un autre côté, ça pourrait rappeler à sa fiancée qu’elle n’est pas encore sa femme ? Ce n’est pas encore la Reine et, son père n’est pas aussi puissant que le Maire, ou le Chef de la Garde. Il n’est qu’un vassal dans le Nord, raisonna une nouvelle qui venait ranger les assiettes propres.

—     Oui, mais ce n’est pas un moyen de séduction très effectif ! » renchérit une nouvelle 

Irma qui était jusqu’alors concentrée sur sa casserole, se mit à sourire d’un air moqueur. Phobos galant... Allons bon ! Elle avait déjà vu la jeune femme en question il y avait quelques mois de cela. C’était au grand tournoi, un évènement festif où des combattants – plus ou moins puissants, affrontaient les monstres du bestiaire de Phobos, tous les vassaux du Prince s’étaient rendus au palais pour voir le spectacle et affronter quelques infortunés dans l’arène. Irma avait vu cette fille de Comte alors qu’elle récurait les escaliers. Celle-ci avait fait quelques pas dans l’allée centrale, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône. Sa ressemblance avec Cornelia avait frappé la servante. En effet, hormis sa taille et ses cheveux ondulés, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la gardienne de la terre. Au même moment, Phobos était apparu et lui avait fait face, lui tournant autour comme un vautour. Un frisson avait alors parcouru l’échine d’Irma.

Cette pensée agita la jeune fille qui se mit alors à récurer encore plus frénétiquement. Cornelia, Cornelia… Celle qui les avait trahies, celle qui les avait laissées tomber, celle qui avait été si lâche ! C’était à cause d’elle qu’elles n’avaient pas pu sauver Elyon ce soir-là ! C’était à cause d’elle que Phobos avait pu absorber les pouvoirs de leur amie ! C’était à cause d’elle qu’il avait pu les mettre à terre toutes les quatre ! C’était à cause d’elle qu’il avait volé le cœur à Will ! C’était à cause d’elle que les W.I.T.C.H n’étaient plus ! W.I.T.H.

« Avec, hein ?! Mais avec quoi ?! Plutôt _sans_! » siffla-t-elle contre ses dents closes en jetant l’éponge non loin d’elle.

A minuit passé, alors qu’elle regagnait son lit situé dans le dortoir des domestiques sous les combles du palais, dissimulée dans les étroits escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur de sa bougie, Irma s’assit contre une marche et, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se blottissant dans son coin, elle chercha la paix. Lui revinrent alors en tête les éclats de rire de Christopher, les tartes chaudes de sa belle-mère, les bougonnements grognons de son père. Comment allaient-ils ? L’avaient-ils oubliée ? Non, elle en doutait. Bien qu’il fût veuf et remarié, son père n’avait jamais oublié sa mère, il lui en avait toujours parlée alors même qu’elle n’en conservât que peu de souvenirs. Elle imaginait sans peine son père la cherchant sans relâche, usant de ses indics pour trouver des indices quant au lieu où elle pourrait être.

« Papa, viens me chercher. » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé, la tête adossée contre le mur de pierre froid.

O.O.O.O

Elle était escortée par plusieurs gardes et avançait nerveusement dans les couloirs du Palais. Le Prince l’avait fait demander. Elle serrait contre elle la lourde cape de velours rouge richement brodée. On la fit entrer dans un boudoir du deuxième étage situé dans le Grand Appartement – les appartements privés du Prince. Elle s’assit dans un fauteuil noir, rembourré, soigneusement sculpté et attendit. Passée une dizaine de minutes, la porte s’ouvrit et le Prince apparut. La jeune femme se releva et dans une parfaite révérence. Lui prenant délicatement la main, le monarque l’emmena dans les autres pièces avant de s’arrêter dans ce qui paraissait être son bureau. La blonde caressa le scriban de ses doigts graciles, contournant chacune de ses dorures. Là, sans crier gare, le Prince saisit son visage, la forçant à le regarder et ses lèvres s’abattirent contre les siennes.

Lorsqu’enfin il brisa leur baiser, il la laissa reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de se détacher d’elle, de faire quelques pas, de saisir la coupe d’or posée sur le bureau et de la lui tendre. « Je ne veux pas d’enfants. »

Docile, elle hocha la tête et ingurgita la potion bordeaux d’une traite. « Viens. » D’un geste presque doux, il l’approcha vers lui, la colla contre son torse et, de ses doigts, commença à défaire le corset qui maintenait la robe de la jeune femme. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde, à la recherche d’un goût, d’une odeur, d’un parfum familier dont il se languissait.

O.O.O.O

Milly jouait tranquillement sur le parquet de l’appartement d’Olivia, remuant les jambes, chantonnant alors qu’elle dessinait quelques personnages sur une grande feuille de papier blanc. Juste à côté, assise sur un tabouret blanc, Cornelia tentait d’avaler une tasse de thé bien chaud. Olivia, elle, n’était toujours pas de retour, ayant été, à la demande de son amie, chercher quelques comprimés.

« Maman ? » demanda la fillette d’une petite voix en relevant la tête vers la blonde. « Maman se sent mieux ? »

Cornelia eut un pincement au cœur, jamais elle n’avait voulu que sa fille se retrouvât au milieu de cette histoire. Elle déglutit, puis, prenant sur elle, se força à lui sourire d’un air bienveillant. « Oui, Milly. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. On est à l’abri, ici. » Elle se releva et se mit à la hauteur de l’enfant, lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune femme la considéra un long moment, regardant ses cheveux blancs coupés en carré mi- long. Une telle couleur était fort inhabituelle pour une fillette de son âge. Parfois, il lui était déjà arrivé que des passants, des parents d’élèves ou d’amis de Milly, lui demandât si cette dernière n’était pas atteinte d’une particularité génétique ou la questionnât sur l’origine de cette couleur. Il y avait également ses yeux, ces si beaux yeux noirs, si pénétrants qu’ils paraissaient surnaturels, venus d’un autre monde.

La fillette remarqua l’air absent de sa mère et, vivement, bondit dans ses bras, la flanquant sur le parquet, s’adonnant à un câlin. Cornelia se mit à rire, humant la douce odeur de l’enfant, l’embrassant dans le cou, la chatouillant çà et là. Elle se redressa légèrement, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Milly aime Maman, Milly va protéger Maman contre le méchant. »

Cornelia sourit et la plaqua contre son buste, lui caressant les cheveux. « Non, Milly, c’est moi qui vais te protéger. Ne t’inquiète pas, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Elles restèrent là, allongées l’une contre l’autre sur le sol de la pièce, au calme, loin du chahut, de la peur. Pendant quelques instants, elles étaient à l’abris, dans un havre. Là, personne ne leur fera du mal. Rassurée, apaisée, Cornelia ferma les yeux quelques instants et sans s’en rendre compte, sombra dans le sommeil.

La blonde ne se réveilla qu’une heure plus tard alors qu’Olivia s’affairait dans le coin cuisine, préparant une bonne soupe. La bonne odeur titilla les narines de Cornelia qui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, se releva péniblement. Milly, elle, somnolait encore auprès d’elle, la joue collée à la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle dessinait tantôt.

« Alors, les belles au bois dormant se réveillent enfin ? »

Olivia avait dit cela en riant tout en continuant de couper en lamelle les carottes et les poireaux. Cornelia, une fois pleinement éveillée, la rejoignit et l’aida en épluchant des pommes de terre. Là, alors qu’elle en saisissait une, celle-ci se mit à germer comme par magie. Olivia regarda l’étrange scène d’un air interloqué, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« T’as vraiment la main verte ! Tu arrives à faire pousser des pommes de terre en plein hiver ! »

La jeune femme eut l’air surprise, elle fixa le féculant un instant. Son amie allait-elle être en mesure de percer son secret ? Non, non, il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrivât, surtout pas !

« Ça doit être une réaction chimique, Olivia, rien de grave ! Si j’avais un tel don, tu peux être sûre que mes compositions florales seraient bien plus belles ! rit-elle, gênée.

—     Je ne sais pas … C’est quand même curieux, Cecilia. Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin ? Si ça se trouve tu couves peut-être quelque chose ? »

Cornelia secoua la tête. « Mais non, Olivia. Je vais très bien. Si ça se trouve elle était déjà en germe. »

Olivia haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur sa soupe. Discrètement, Cornelia souffla de soulagement, heureuse de s’être extirpée de son interrogatoire. De son côté, la fillette commençait à émerger à son tour, se frottant ses yeux fatigués, baillant.

« Maman ? Milly a faim. »

Elle roula par terre avant de se relever et d’avancer vers sa mère et son amie. Elle toussa en agrippant le jean de Cornelia.

« On a quoi à manger ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

—     A dîner, la corrigea cette dernière, il y a de la soupe aux légumes. »

La fillette eut une moue désapprobatrice qu’Olivia eut le temps de voir. Aussi, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui lança « Tu sais, Milly, les légumes c’est bon pour toi, ça t’aide à grandir, à devenir une belle jeune fille ! Et puis, il y a du gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. » rajouta-t-elle en se redressant, parfaitement conscience de l’impact positif qu’aurait cette dernière nouvelle sur cette enfant.

Milly entoura une de ses mèches blanches autour de ses doigts, l’air pensive. Elle se rua sur le lit au centre de la grande pièce, étreignant les oreillers et la couette, rebondissant sur le matelas. Aussitôt, Cornelia se tourna pour la gronder et la sommer d’arrêter immédiatement ses bêtises.

« T’es dure avec elle parfois, elle extériorise comme elle peut son angoisse, murmura Olivia qui finissait d’éplucher les pommes de terre.

—     Je sais mais la situation est difficile, elle doit apprendre à maîtriser sa colère ou sa frustration. Si elle fait une bêtise, elle risque d’attirer son attention ! »

Olivia hocha la tête, compréhensive. Il fallait ménager la chèvre et le chou. Il fallait d’une part, laisser Milly être une enfant et se comporter comme telle et d’autre part, se faire le plus discret possible pendant un bon moment. La jeune femme souffla. « Allez, Milly reprend ton dessin, tu ne l’as pas fini, n’est-ce pas ? Regarde, ta maison n’a pas de toi ! »

Après le dîner, après que Milly fut couchée, les deux amies s’étaient assises à la petite table blanche juste à côté du coin cuisine et sirotaient une tisane. Il n’y avait plus de lumière dans le petit « appart » hormis la petite lampe posée sur la table qui éclairait d’une faible lueur, leur visage.

« Et si tu contactais son père ? suggéra Olivia en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller l’endormie, peut-être qu’il pourrait vous aider ? »

Instantanément, le corps de Cornelia se raidit considérablement. Tout à coup, ses yeux se vidèrent de leur lumière, se muant en simple billes bleues dénuées de vie. « Je ne sais pas où il est. Il m’a quittée quand je suis tombée enceinte. Ensuite je suis partie vivre ici. Rien à ajouter. » Sa voix avait pris un ton mécanique, vide. La phrase avait été dite rapidement comme si chacun des mots qu’elle avait prononcés lui brulait la langue, la rendait malade, l’affaiblissait considérablement

Olivia hocha à nouveau la tête, avala une gorgée de la boisson chaude. « Tu as pris tes pilules ? T’as l’air nerveuse… » Cornelia eut un moment d’hésitation, elle secoua la tête en tremblant avant de chercher dans son sac, la boite cartonnée contenant ledit médicament. Là, elle prit trois comprimés et les avala avec l’aide d’une gorgée de tisane.

« Tu te sens mieux, non ? Quand tu prends tes médicaments ?

—     Oui, répondit-elle d’une voix faible, heureusement que le docteur Hoffman me les a prescrits. Ça m’aide à tenir bon.

—     Tant mieux, alors, lui dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la main. »

La blonde passa ses doigts sur son visage, cherchant à reprendre pied un instant. Il s’agissait des effets secondaires du traitement, tantôt elle était prise de vertiges, tantôt elle vomissait. La jeune femme se redressa et se traina jusque dans le lit d’appoint, s’y allongeant alors même qu’elle était encore habillée. Une fois la tête posée contre l’oreiller, Olivia se fraya un chemin entre les deux lits et, s’assoyant sur celui de Cornelia, elle lui caressa les cheveux délicatement. « Ne t’inquiète pas, ça ira mieux, bientôt. » Doucement, sans un bruit, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue gauche de son amie.

O.O.O.O

Les râles avaient cessé. La pièce était encore chaude de leurs ébats. La jeune noble blonde était allongée sur le bureau, à demi-nue, sa robe de velours relevée sur ses genoux, les mollets balançant dans le vide, le buste et la poitrine à l’air, le corset défait. Le Prince, lui, était seulement torse nu puisque ses membres inférieurs étaient revêtus d’un pantalon de toile noir extrêmement serré. Il fit quelques pas pour faire face à la grande fenêtre qui était derrière le meuble et, tout en le faisant, caressa d’une main nonchalante le sein de la jeune femme.

Phobos fixait l’horizon, son jardin intérieur plongé dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Ses prunelles perçantes scrutaient chacun des pétales de ses rosiers, chacune des allées de fleurs, appréciant ce spectacle. Allait-elle l’aimer quand elle reviendrait ? Oh, il ne se faisait guère d’illusions, les débuts seraient difficiles, mais le temps et la patience aidant, elle s’y ferait et deviendrait une bonne reine. De là, son esprit dériva. L’invasion de Zamballa avait été d’une simplicité enfantine avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ceux de son armée. Sa main s’attarda sur le sein délicat, savourant la peau douce, l’empoignant parfois. L’aristocrate laissa un gémissement s’échapper de ses fines lèvres. Phobos ne prêta, cependant pas attention à elle, tant il était absorbé par ses rêves de gloire et de conquête. Il était en effet, surprenant que le Prince n’eût pas encore attaqué la forteresse de Kandrakar. Il était parfaitement conscient que l’Oracle et les Sages n'attendaient que cela et, il fallait bien l’avouer, le fait de les faire languir l’excitait au plus haut point. Il jouissait pleinement de son succès. Il devait, néanmoins, admettre qu’il y avait comme un manque, un vide. Ce vide n’était pas la soif de pouvoir, non, puisqu’il ne restait que peu de lieux où la lumière de l’espérance brillait encore, bientôt il n’en y aurait plus. Alors d’où venait donc ce goût légèrement amer qui lui ternissait le goût de la victoire.

La jeune femme miaula tandis que la main du souverain s’attardait de plus en plus vers son bas ventre. Puis, deux doigts s’aventurèrent plus bas. Il entendait son souffle s’accélérer, il l’entendait haleter, supplier, quémander à nouveau ses caresses, ses honneurs.

Mais Phobos ne la regardait pas, trop occupé à observer par la fenêtre. Alors que son index et son majeur s’étaient légèrement humidifiés, il les retira d’un coup, laissant la blonde pantoise, docile, soumise. Il se retourna enfin vers elle, la dominant de sa grande hauteur. « N’abusons pas des bonnes choses. » Il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, insistant sur quelques une de ses boucles, jouant avec elles. Il avait ses prunelles noires fixées sur ces mèches de cheveux qu’il regardait d’un air d’abord concentré puis d’un air rêveur, presque plus doux. Lorsqu’il reprit enfin ses esprits, il s’écarta de la jeune femme allongée sur son bureau, prit une autre coupe et se servit une autre boisson violâtre qu’il sirota, pensif.

Une servante, vêtue d’un uniforme différent de celui que portaient les servantes ordinaires, entra discrètement dans la pièce et aida la jeune femme qui s’était redressée, à renouer son corset. Elle passa ensuite un linge humide entre ses cuisses pour y nettoyer le sang qui y avait coulé. L’aristocrate descendit du meuble et, avec l’aide de la domestique, remit de l’ordre dans sa robe. Elle fit une révérence au souverain qui, de bonne grâce, lui caressa le buste, lui adressant un sourire. Alors qu’elle quittait le bureau, Phobos eut un sourire en coin à la voir tituber légèrement. Ah, les vierges…

Soudain, il se retourna et avança dans l’enfilade d’antichambres, de grands et petits salons qui constituaient son Grand Appartement. Là, il s’arrêta devant une porte de bois d’ébène sculptée et entra. Il s’agissait d’un cabinet de curiosité où le Prince aimait collectionner divers babioles, trophées lui remémorant de grands exploits. Il ouvrit un meuble incroyable, semblable à aucun autre – aussi bien sur Méridian qu’ailleurs, fait d’ébène et d’or sculpté, représentant aux côtés des petites ouvertures, de grandes roses épineuses entrelacées. En son centre, reposait sur un petit coussinet de velours noir, une petite mèche de cheveux d’un blond éclatant. Délicatement, avec mille précautions, le Prince la saisit et s’assoyant dans un fauteuil de bois laqué aux couleurs sombres, la tint devant ses yeux, la scrutant.

« A très vite. »


	3. Chapitre 3 -> avertissement/disclaimer

Bonjour à tous! 

J'annonce simplement que cette histoire a aujourd'hui 10 chapitres sur la plateforme FANFICTION.COM (j'ai migré à cause de plusieurs soucis de sites). 

voici l'adresse URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11862445/1/Pour-une-couronne-d-épines


End file.
